Electronic assemblies and products that include sensors typically utilize discrete sensors (i.e., sensors that are not an integral part of any other system components or other semiconductor devices). Discrete sensors can be very expensive as they are typically fabricated on expensive substrate materials. For example, discrete UV sensors are expensive because they typically utilize costly substrate materials such as silicon carbide or sapphire.
Cost considerations notwithstanding, discrete electronic components can further present a component-size consideration in an industry best defined by shrinking product sizes and slick designs that translate into a need for smaller and more efficient components.